polparliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
SPQR
SPQR is a political party in the Parliament of /pol/ that supports a return to the days of the Roman Republic Ideals First and Foremost, SPQR wants to the the re-establishment of the greatest country known to man, Rome. At its height, Rome was the richest and most prosperous nation to ever grace this planet. The ingenuity of Rome's intellectuals and the production of resources were unmatched for 1500 years and it would take Europe just as long to reach the same level of wealth Rome's coffers had. Thus, to return Rome to its deserved greatness, SPQR demands the enactment of the following: 1. A new Roman Republic will be established using the borders from the height of the Roman Republic/Empire. 2. Because all nations are inferior in the face of the Golden Eagle, the rest of the known world shall be subjugated beneath Rome's might. All nations outside of Rome must offer a yearly patronage to the republic. 3. Roman law shall be reintroduced and work as the government's judicial arm and a representative Senate shall act as the governing body of the Republic. 4. Latin will become the official language of Rome. English, Greek, French and Spanish shall be accepted as regional de-jure languages. 5. Nations that have been birthed from Rome's existence shall become the state's vassals. Citizens who have proof of their Roman ancestry will be allowed to freely live within the Republic. 6. Society will follow the traditional code of plebeians and patricians. 7. National tax will be set at a flat rate of 12.5% for all citizens of the Republic. 8. As a fulfillment of their responsibilities, all men of the plebeian are obligated to serve when called upon. 9. Trade with others will only occur for the benefit of the nation. 10. Immigrants that wish to live and work in our Republic will only do so as serfs. 11. Roman Polytheism will be re-established as the state religion of the Republic and her territories. Heathens are to be tolerated, but they will be 'encouraged' to convert. 12. Gladiatorial Contests shall be reconstituted and strongly promoted not only in the Republic but across the world. 13. To ensure the security and survival of our Republic, everyone north of the river Danube and the river Rhine must be wiped off the face of the earth. 14. Men of all ages must wear the Toga whenever possible. Party Priorities * renegotiate the terms of our alliance * refine the parties principles * attract more members Members Current Members: # Odessos SPQR (!!+W1+dJfeIq) # Maximus Virtutem SPQR (!k7RtnnRnf2) # Longius SPQR (!wOc8kMBzec) # Marcus Aurelius SPQR (!6X4GA0MgZA) # Decimus Tullius SPQR (!2yHa7WQ9gg) # merchantus maximus SPQR # Appius Fulvius Maro SPQR (!/yeuwC5vE) # Dick Shorten SPQR (!hEpdoZ.tHU) # Autismus Maximus SPQR (!!dAjKcCoMupM) # Ivstinianvs SPQR (!stg4tqyBXE) # Arthur_Saxon SPQR (!!4sVWUqA+k7B) #Marcus Aurelius SPQR (!!czedVfpYAJl) #Marcus Valerius SPQR (!l5utCmUZVE) Positions of Power Dictator - Maximus Virtutem * head of the party Consul - Longius * leader of the party in parliament Proconsul - * deputy leader Princeps Senatus - Dick Shorten * presidential candidate for the party Legatus - Appius Fulvius Maro * Chief Minister for Propaganda and Champaigning members can apply for any position, but Dictator must have support from the majority of the party all members are senators by right if none of the above members are present at the time of a vote, then the party will vote in accordance with Cerberus and the Libertarians as a default. Communication Now on Chatstep! https://chatstep.com/#SPQR please use your member name to make things easierCategory:Political Parties Category:SPQR Category:Articles